


It feels like love (she tastes like everything I had given up)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy!Kink, Drug Use, M/M, Spanking, bottom!Louis, daddy!Liam, established lilo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis breaks curfew and breaks one of Liam's rules. Liam isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It feels like love (she tastes like everything I had given up)

"Lee-yum." 

Liam ignored Louis, fingers tapping on the keyboard of his Macbook, typing out his email to management about the interview on Thursday where he and Louis were going to be talking about their relationship for the first time since they came out. He, management and the PR team had been discussing the questions they were going to allow and what they didn't want asked.

"Liam, please." Louis whined, crossing his arms over his chest and stomping his foot. "Daddy."

Liam sighed, turning his desk chair around to face Louis, raising an eyebrow at his older, shorter boyfriend. "Yes, Louis?"

"Can I go out with Zayn and Harry tonight?" Louis asked, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes at Liam. "Please, daddy?"

Liam sighed. "Did you do your chores?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Louis, watching as the older man nodded. "Alright. Where does Zayn and Harry intend to go, then?"

"17 Black or Funky Buddha." Louis answered, watching Liam as he thought about it, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Alright. Be home by two, at the latest. Don't drink to much either; we've got a performance tomorrow." Louis grinned happily and reached down to press a kiss to Liam's lips.

"Love you, Liam!"

Louis came back in twice more before he left; once to make sure Liam approved of his outfit (black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt) and then to kiss him goodbye. 

Liam finished everything he needed to do on the computer twenty minutes after Louis left and headed into the kitchen to make something for a quick dinner before taking it into the bedroom and eating as he read one of Zayn's books, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest, the pages old and worn and dog-eared from being read over and over again for eleven or twelve years.

He fell asleep before Louis got back home, book open on his stomach, plate full of crumbs pressed cold into his side.

When he woke up again, he had a throbbing headache and a dry mouth, and the bed was still cold beside him. Louis wasn't home. 

He checked the time on his phone and cursed, groaning as his head throbs harder when he sits up. He reached over to pull open the top drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a packet of panadol, talking two and swallowing them with a gulpfull of water before picking up his phone again, unlocking it and dialing Louis number.

"Hi, this is Louis, leave me a message."

He hung up and dialed Louis again. 

"Hi, this is Louis, leave me a message."

"Dammit, Louis!" Liam cursed, hanging up again and dialing Louis number once more.

"Hi, this is Louis, leave me a message."

"Fuck."

Liam dialed Zayn's number, then Harry's when he gets no answer, curses when Harry doesn't answer either.

"Harry, where the hell are you? Where's Louis? Call me."

He calls Niall just in case.

"'Ello?" Niall answer sleepily, voice rough.

"Niall, 've you heard from the others?" Liam asked hurriedly, stressed.

"Harry got home two hours ago. Dunno about Zayn and Louis. Let me wake Harry." There's shuffling on the other end, and mumbling, then more shuffling and Harry's clearing his throat. 

"Hey. Lou went back with Zayn. Think they were gonna smoke a bit." Harry told Liam, and at that, Liam was hanging up, getting up and walking to the front door, slipping on shoes and picking up his keys, absolutely livid.

He opened Zayn's front door, left it gaping as he stormed to the lounge room and found Louis and Zayn there, sharing a blunt and laughing.

"Liam!" Louis squeaked when he saw his younger boyfriend, eyes wide and cheeks red. "Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck. Get in the car, now." Liam demanded, pointing to the door he came through.

"Li, calm down, yeah." Zayn said, rolling his eyes. "We were just havin' some fun, bro."

"Louis. In the fucking car before I spank you in front of Zayn." Liam warned, and at that, Louis gets up, practically tail between his legs, walking past Liam and out to the car, followed by Liam himself.

They didn't speak on the way back, Liam too angry and Louis to embarrassed and slightly scared, but when Liam stopped in their driveway and turned off the ignition, sighing and getting out of the car. He locked it when Louis was out and walked to the front door, opening it and waiting for Louis to go in first before letting himself in and shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Go to the spare bedroom and lay on your back with your arse in the air. Do not take your clothes off." 

"Liam,"

"Now, Louis." Liam snapped, watching Louis leaves before he begins his route around the house, picking up the things he needs; the lotion and a towel from the bathroom, a bottle of water and a pack of gummies from the kitchen, one of Louis's little books from the loungeroom, and the lube, a condom, Louis's favourite stuffie and paci from in their bedroom, leaving everything but the condom and lube in the bedroom. When he reached the spare room, Louis was on his back, hands under his back to hold his arse and legs up in the air.

"Daddy." Louis whimpered as Liam climbed onto the bed, placing the items in his hands by Louis's hair before wiggling Louis in between his legs and pulling his jeans and briefs just over his arse and his top up over his stomach and chest, pulling it over Louis's eyes and nose, put leaving his mouth free.

"How many do you, reckon? For missing curfew and getting high with Zayn when I told you we had an performance tomorrow? Tell me."

"I don't know, Liam, I don't know." Louis whined as Liam ran his hand over Louis's right cheek, lightly, barely a touch.

"C'mon, Louis." Liam said, teeth gritted together.

"T-ten for every h-hour?" Louis muttered, whimpering when Liam pressed his hand hard into Louis's cheek. "And t-ten for getting high?"

Liam nodded once. "Good boy. I'm going to stop every five slaps, okay? You've only just started taking more than thirty, and you're going to safeword the minute you can't take it anymore. Understand?"

Louis nodded.

"Answer me."

"Yes, yes, okay." Louis said, nodding his head, whimpering when Liam let his hand slap down onto Louis's left cheek once, then his right, and over until he made it to five.

"Colour?" Liam asked, gently running his hand over Louis's cheeks.

"Green."

Liam nodded and repeated, making sure to ask Louis he was okay after every burst of five until they reached thirty-five.

"Colour?"

"Orange." Louis whimpered, shaking his head. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Green, go, go."

Liam ran a quick, comforting hand over Louis's stomach before pressing the last five slaps into his arse. "Okay, okay." He said softly, picking up the lube from by Louis head and slicking his fingers, quickly and carefully fingering Louis until the older boy was whining and wimpering and crying and he was sure he was ready.

"Daddy. Daddy, please." Louis whimpered, his back arching.

Liam pulled his hard cock from his boxers and pants, not bothering to take his clothes off any more. He pulled the condom onto his cock and moved behind Louis, wrapping one of his hands as best he could around one of Louis's thick thighs, the other around his own cock, pressing into Louis.

Liam fucked him slowly, short little thrust into Louis, brushing his prostate every time, bringing him closer and closer to the edge until he whimpered. "Can I come? Please, daddy, please?" He sobbed, tears soaking the t-shirt over his eyes, fingers tightening in the sheets under him. "Please?"

Liam 'hmm'ed. "Yeah, go on, baby, you did a good job taking your spanking, I reckon you deserve it. Not gonna touch you, tough, baby. Come on your own, got it?"

Louis nodded, and after Liam pounded against his prostate three more times, he came, screaming out into his t-shirt, arching violently against the bed and clenching hard around Liam.

"Daddy's gonna come soon, baby." Liam muttered, still grinding into Louis, chasing his orgasm. "Gonna come."

"Daddy." 

Liam thrusted in one last time before he came, moaning out Louis's name.

He made sure not to fall onto Louis, pulling out and taking off the condom, tying the end before getting off the bed. "I'll be back really quick, baby, okay, I've just gotta put this in the bin." Liam reasured Louis, taking the condom to the bin in their bedroom before going back to Louis and carefully picking him and carrying him, bridal style to their bedroom, softly putting him down over the sheets, turning him over onto his tummy and cleaning him and putting lotion on his skin.

"Daddy."

"Yeah, baby, it's okay. You did so well, Lou. Did so well for me." Liam told Louis, putting the lotion and towel on the bedside table and setting Louis on his back and under the sheets, passing Louis the gummies and water, watching him finish them both shakily before picking up Louis's paci, stuffie and the book, carefully slipping in beside him. "Here you go."

He passed Louis his paci first, then his stuffed monkey and settled down next to him to read him the book before they went to bed.


End file.
